


Gimble

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about Skywarp, written for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimble

Skywarp paused in midair, trembling. The noisy rush of the ocean was only just audible over the roar of his thrusters, but even so he heard a distinct little splash as the object he’d been carrying connected with the water.

Oh nonononono, this wasn’t good. He’d dropped the gimble. He _needed_ the gimble. It was small and blue and useful, and without it Starscream would take out his Allspark fragment and he would die.

Skywarp looked down, caught between the terror of being up so high and the fear of the waves themselves, large enough to smash through supertankers. Only one thing to do.

He opened a comm channel. //Sl- Slipstream? Slipstream, are you there?//


End file.
